


Kitten and Demon

by Lotsofwordsinarow



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Demon Love, F/M, Monster Lover, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Teratophilia, Xenophilia, demon lover, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow
Summary: All she wanted was someone to want her, to desire her, to touch her. Maybe turning to the small, grey spell book her friend had given her wasn't the best solution. Maybe it was.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she read from the broken and frayed book was on a whim; a very depressed whim. Her best friend was into magic, spells, and general other world theories. She’d told her the small book was genuine, that it’d summon a demon to do her bidding, but at a cost. Of course the cost was always different, depending on the demon. She didn’t believe in demons or magic, but it had been years and she was desperate. Years since she’d been touched, kissed, and or wanted by another human being.

She had been drunk, sipping whiskey alone in her one bedroom apartment on New Year’s Eve. She was the only one she knew spending the festivities alone. It was her own decision to stay in, but it was based on previous experience. Who wanted to go out and be the only person not getting a kiss at midnight? She had never been confident with herself or her slightly larger than average body and she didn’t need a room of strangers kissing everyone but her to remind her of that. So she watched romance movies all night while going through the brand new bottle of Jack her bestie had gifted her with at Christmas. She was halfway through when the small faded grey book had caught her eye.

“What the hell.” She’d immediately known it was fake when it required no drawings on the floor or sacrifices. Simply a few sentences in Latin which she barely slurred through and a prick of her finger. She barely felt the needle pierce her skin as she leaned back against her headboard and waited. She lasted nearly 10 minutes before she was laughing to herself. The laugh turned into a wretched sob, her tears sprouting forth like a river. She pressed her palms against her eyes as she wept, her body jerking with emotion. She was alone. So very alone. She just wanted to feel someone, anyone. She wanted to be touched, to know someone wanted to touch her body, to feel wanted.

“How pathetic.”

The baritone that filled the room was loud, booming to the point that she yelped and covered her ears in surprise, her tears forgotten as she looked around the room, not seeing anything. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds as she held her breath, waiting, listening.

“I must be losing my mind.”

“No. Pathetic, but not crazy.”

The voice seemed to come from every corner of her room, her eyes frantically searching for any movement as her heart hammered in her chest.

“Who’s there?!”

“Pathetic and stupid.”

The tone of the voice was softer now, but full of irritation, the sound hitting her nerves, frustration and anger taking over her fear as she grit her teeth.

“Better than a coward who stays hidden.”

The voice was silent for a moment before a dark chuckle rolled over her body, the sound making her shiver.

“If I came out you’d die from shock little kitten, so keep your claws to yourself before it angers me.”

Her eyes went to the small book on the end of her bed, her mind immediately running at the possible implications.

“Ahhhh it seems the kitten isn’t completely stupid. That’s right. Think it through.”

She shook her head, “That’s impossible.”

The voice seemed to be circling her as it spoke, “Yet here I am. And we’ve established you aren’t crazy.”

She snorted and looked to her left into darkness, “And I’m supposed to believe the voice from the shadows? That sounds crazy to me.”

That laugh again, rolling down her spine, the voice to the front of her now, “Feisty kitten. I assumed this would be boring as I saw your pathetic display when I arrived, but maybe…”

“That’s called crying. Do voices not cry?”

“Only humans cry, kitten. Do you think I am human?”

She looked back at the grey book, the voice behind her now almost directly in her ear.

“No lies now kitten.”

She whispered, her anger and bravery quickly fleeing, “No.”

Hot breath hit her ear making her jerk as a warm breeze drifted down her arms, “Good kitten.”

“Why are you here?”

The breeze left as the voice moved to her right, exasperation lacing it’s tone, “Don’t go back to stupid, it’s boring.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, her brain desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. Maybe it was a dream. She had drunk so much tonight. Maybe she’d passed out and her mind was picking up where her stupid drunken actions with the book had left off.

“Ahhh kitten don’t act as if you didn’t do this. Don’t blame that tiny brain of yours. You know you’re not that imaginative to think of something like me.”

She was shaking, her eyes still closed, “It’s impossible. You’re…not possible.”

A deep growl hit her right ear, “I’m over this. Open your eyes.”

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling as an immense presence filled the room, warm steady breath coming from in front of her.

The voice was louder now, “I said, Open. Your. Eyes. Now.”

Her eyelids rose as if forced, her head tilted back by a firm breeze, her lips parting as she gasped at the creature before her. He was massive, he’s head only a foot from her ceiling. He was black, almost as if a shadow, his body seeming to shimmer and shift yet somehow stay whole. He had large horns, two on each side of his head, one set pointing forward and the other pointing up. He had a skull like face with glowing orbs of fire as eyes. She shivered as her eyes traveled down past his mouth, sharp teeth peeking out behind black lips as a thick, snake like tongue flicked past them. His body was massive and solid, the most built specimen she’d ever laid eyes on. Her mouth went dry. Flicks of red and orange were sporadically shimmering over his body, the flecks becoming brighter where ever her eyes traveled. She looked down his arms to his hands, his claws seeming to twinkle at her. She gave his waist a quick glance, only noticing it was flat, before looking at his massively clawed feet and the long set of twin tails resting on the ground next to them. Her eyes traveled up the figure again, her brain trying to process what was before her.

“Now that your eyes are satisfied kitten, tell me what you want.”

His lips didn’t move as he spoke, his voice still filling the room around her. She couldn’t stop looking at his mouth, her own still gaping open with shock. All at once he disappeared into a wisp of smoke, one of his hands cupping her throat from behind as his voice was in her ear again.

“Try to speak kitten, I have very little patience.”

“Please…”

He growled in frustration, his free hand held out in front of her, his palm up, “Let’s do this the easy way then.”

Her eyes got big as a vision filled the room before her. It was her, just twenty minutes ago as she said the few sentences of Latin.

“Tell me now kitten, this is your last chance.”

Her body got tense as she watched herself, her thoughts and voice filling the room around them from the past. _I just want someone, anyone, please…_

“Stop!”

The vision faded as she hung her head, the pressure on her throat getting tighter as she leaned into the hand, feeling the scratch of the claws against her skin.

“Touch.”

Her voice was so quiet she knew a human wouldn’t be able to hear her, but he could of course. He stayed silent for a moment longer than she expected. His fingers moved up to her jaw, cupping it and tilting her head back, her eyes closed with shame.

“Is that what you want kitten? Me to touch you?”

She bit her lip, tears falling from the corner of her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her face. She thought of her last boyfriend, of him telling her she wasn’t good enough anymore. She thought of the numerous guys at college that had felt her up, laughing to their friends afterwards, mocking each other for being “chubby chasers.” She thought of her father telling her no one would ever want a fat girl. She thought of all the nights she’d stayed inside, feeling alone while her friends went out to dance the night away. She’d been so afraid no one would want to dance with her. All she wanted was to be touched, to be wanted, to experience something outside of the hate and pain of her real world.

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting the fiery orbs of the demon behind her, her voice still silent but unwavering as she spoke, “Yes. Please. Touch me.”

The demon stared down at her in silence before his voice filled her head again, this time it was noticeably softer, but laced with a low growl, “There is a price.”

“Yes.”

The growl was louder now as the demon’s thumb slowly traveled down the front of her throat, the action making her head tilt back more as she bit her lip.

“Tell me kitten. Tell me _exactly_ how much to touch you.”

She stared up at him again, her eyes traveling down to his lips, his tongue flicking out at her gaze. She looked back up into his eyes, hers dark with building desire.

“Until I beg you to stop.”

The demon moved in a wave over her, his body seeming to touch every inch of her skin, one hand sliding under her shirt as the other delved between her legs. He wasn’t slow and he didn’t ease her into his touch. He growled into her ear as her back arched hard, her fingers digging into his arms as her body felt like fire.

“I’ll give you even more than that kitten.”


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t have a second to respond before she was turned and pushed against the wall, her clothes ripped from her body. There was nothing but warm air hitting her naked skin, her arms immediately going to wrap around her stomach, hiding herself. They didn’t stay there long before the demon’s tails wrapped around her wrists, forcing her hands up against the wall, a long wet trail traveling up her spine. She cried out as she jerked.

  
“No hiding kitten. This body is mine until I’m done and I’ll touch every delicious curve you’ve got.”

  
Her hair was tugged back, her head tilting hard as she gasped for air, the tongue wrapping around her neck before traveling to flick in her ear. Her moan was louder than she meant, her sex already slick.

  
“Such a starved little kitten.”

  
Her thighs were pushed apart by strong arms, claws nipping her skin. She would have so many marks at the end of this, but she couldn’t begin to care as her wrists were gathered by only one tail now, the other moving to brush over her dripping sex, her lips being spread, the tail as dexterous as any finger. It easily found her clit, the tip of the tail putting gentle, but steady pressure on the sensitive button as large fingers spread her apart even more. She cried out as her pussy lips were tugged apart then rubbed together, the sensation making her knees tremble. A large hand cupped her left breast, claws delicately pinching her nipple, the sharp sensation making her hips buck, the tail pressing down hard on her clit at the movement. She swung her hips forward again, the sensation repeating as she moaned with need.

  
“Ahh that’s it pretty kitten. Take it.”

  
Her body lost control and any reservations it still held, her hips thrusting and bucking against the tail between her legs, the fingers holding her lips as she moved, the tugging sensation making her quiver. She’d never reached an orgasm this quickly, her whole body craving what the demon offered. The tongue was back on her neck again, this time it trailed down between her breasts and licked over her nipples, alternating between flicking and pinching them. The demon’s other hand traveled down between her legs as well, forcing her to open her thighs even more. His tail moved to wrap around her left thigh, the absence making her whimper. A dark chuckle filled her mind as the demon cupped her sex, it’s large palm pressing perfectly against her clit, his fingers cupping her mound.

  
“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll give you what you need.”

  
She didn’t have a second to breathe in anticipation before she was crying to the ceiling, his fingers gripping her mound as his palm grinded into her clit, his hand vibrating against her. She jerked against him, the orgasm too intense, something she’d never experienced. His tails held her in place, his body pressing against her, his head angled over hers. She couldn’t move, his whole presence enveloping her as he wrung the orgasm out and into a second one. She bucked and screamed against him, her knees giving out, his other arm wrapping around her stomach to hold her up.

  
She sagged against him as he pulled his hand away, her head lolling back to rest against his chest as she panted heavily. Her body felt light, practically weightless as he turned and carried her to her bed, laying her down on her back. She felt hot all over, sweat blooming across her skin as twin tails wrapped around her thighs, spreading them easily. She gave no resistance as her eyes opened only to groan at the sight of him between her legs. She made a half attempt to move further up the bed, but his tails tugged her ass to the edge, tilting her legs open and up, resting them on his massive shoulders. He dwarfed her in size, her legs looking comically small draped over his body.

  
“Remember to breathe kitten. I wouldn’t want you passing out before the best parts.”

  
She gave a weak smile and laugh, “Why do I feel that wouldn’t stop you?”

  
He laughed, the sound genuine this time, “Because you’re right.”

  
With that his mouth engulfed her pussy, his tongue sliding inside her, the muscle seeming to thicken, stretching her. She tried closing her legs at the onslaught, but only squeezed his head instead, the action making his eyes glow brighter, a deafening growl filling the room as he fucked her with his tongue. She reached down and gripped a pair of horns, her hips once again moving against him, bucking up into his mouth. His hands reached up her body, one teasing her breasts again while the other stuck two thick fingers into her gasping mouth. She latched onto the appendages and desperately sucked, licking and twirling her tongue around them. He tasted like heat, the taste making her head fuzzy as she moaned around his fingers. His tongue curled inside her, hitting her g-spot perfectly. He pressed down on the spot hard, the rest of his tongue moving in a wave, somehow still fucking her. She bit his fingers as she came again, her scream muffled around them, her sex slicking his tongue as he licked her as his growl became more vicious than before.

  
He released her all at once, her legs falling over the edge of the bed as he stood, her body limp as she panted. She was past ecstasy at this point, her body practically sizzling with energy, her nerves on end.

  
She groaned as he wrapped an arm around her back, lifting her further onto the bed as he placed one knee on the edge between her legs. She slid her hands up his arms, enjoying the feel of the slight shift of his skin under her touch, the colorful flecks seeming to bunch together under her palms. He let out a new sound, something akin to a pure but more like a deep rumble as she let her hands wander over his chest.

  
“You like petting me, kitten?”   
Her voice was full of wonder as she studied him, “You’re beautiful.”

  
His rumble stopped at her words, his body going still as a statue for a moment before he pressed his hips down against her, a large bulge pressing perfectly against her pubic bone, her clit trapped against it. She jerked and dug her nails into his shoulders, his voice rougher now.

  
“You’re talking to much, you obviously haven’t had enough.”

  
She couldn’t respond as he started grinding his body against her clit, his back curling so he could lick and suck at her breasts. He nipped at her skin, his sharp teeth making her tremble and yell.

  
He laughed at the reaction, his teeth nipping a bit harder around one nipple. Her hands went to the back of his head, gripping it hard as she arched into his mouth, her thighs quivering with exhaustion around his hips. His tails wrapped around her ankles, helping her keep her legs up as she thrust up against him, the sound of her wet sex grinding against him obscene and dirty. He seemed to love it, his growl back again as he sucked particularly hard on her right nipple, his hands supporting her back, helping her arch up into him.

  
She could feel the bulge shift against her, a long, thick cock emerging. She squeaked with surprise as the tip of the cock came to a slight peak, the tip similar to his tails. It moved as if another finger, the tip flicking her clit perfectly, her mouth opening on a silent scream, fire drumming through her. He didn’t stop. His cock pressed between her swollen lips now, grinding back and forth. The action made her squirm and try to pull away, her clit too sensitive for the friction.

  
His tails moved immediately to her knees, jerking them open, his hips pressing down harder to keep her in place, “Not yet kitten. You can take so much more.”

  
“No please…ahhh…so sensitive.”

  
His mouth traveled up to her ear, his voice more of a snarl, “I said not yet. Take me.”

  
Tears sprung to her eyes as his cock slid between her lips. He slid easily inside, her pussy thoroughly drenched and stretched for him. He filled every inch of her, his tails pulling her legs apart as wide as they could go, his hips thick between them. She moaned as she felt him put his other knee on the bed, the bed dipping dangerously low at his weight. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back as he lifted her from the mattress, her hands reaching up to grip his horns.

  
“Take all of me.”

  
He moved in a wave over her, his hips thrusting as his back curled. She felt him everywhere, her mind fuzzy on where he began and she stopped, her body practically numb with pleasure. His cock thrust over and over, the steady friction pulling a soft orgasm from her, her head falling back as she let out a low moan.

  
She listened to him growling and grunting, his mouth now next to her ear, his voice coming from his lips this time. She didn’t think it could get any better, a breathless chuckle coming from him as soon as the thought hit her. One hand reached down to grip her ass as his cock seemed to thicken inside her. She whimpered as she stretched impossibly around him. She didn’t know when he would stop but then she felt the strangest sensation. The stretching stopped and half his cock curled up against her g-spot while the other stayed hard and straight, buried as deep as he could go.

  
The implications made her head snap up, her eyes wide as she stared into his face, her voice shaky, “Ohhh no please I can’t.”

  
He smirked down at her, “Oh kitten, you will.”

  
Then he moved again, this time holding nothing back, pounding into her body, making her scream over and over until her voice cracked. She was a mess, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, sweat dripping down her body, her thighs and mound slick with her juices. She gripped his face after yet another orgasm, all her strength in the action. She was crying, the pleasure too much for her to stand any longer, her voice cracking and pleading.

  
“Please, please stop, I can’t please.”

  
His tongue lapped up her tears as his thrusts slowed, but didn’t stop, “One more kitten.”

  
Her head shook in denial, her brain signaling if she came once more she’d black out. It didn’t stop him. He moved, thrusting, pushing her once again towards climax. His thrusts got more unsteady as she gripped him like a vice, his claws digging into her shoulders and lower back as he went. As soon as she thought she would pass out, he snarled and let out a deep yell, his hips jerking and grinding against her, heat flooding her from the inside to trickle out. The sensation lit every nerve on her body, her piercing scream joining his shout, her arms wrapping around his head to hold him tight. The last thing she remembered before darkness hit her was his amused whisper.

  
“See you soon kitten.” 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later before she picked up the grey book again. It had taken a month to come to terms with what had happened and her feelings about it. She had awoken the morning after the demon’s visit in the same state he’d left her: sweaty, sticky, and exhausted. It had taken three times as long for her to drag her body to the shower, the hot water washing away the night. It had taken even longer for her to step back into her bedroom, her eyes rooted to the bed as visions of the previous night scrolled through her mind. She’d changed her sheets and sat down, the grey book in her hands. It hadn’t been a dream, her body well used and sore. But she still couldn’t face it, so the grey book had been hidden in her desk drawer, her brain trying to keep her occupied and distracted for as long as possible. Work and evening classes leading to finals had helped with the distraction, so had her friend getting sick and begging for her homemade chicken noodle soup. However, after finals were over she had far too much time on her hands outside of work and her mind had drifted back to that night. That led her to pick up the book again, this time the afternoon sun blazing through the thin slits of her blinds. She thought maybe the daylight would make it all impossible to repeat.

  
She took a deep breath and said the words, the small safety pin pricking her finger. She watched as a small drop of blood welled up before sticking the finger in her mouth, sucking on it until it stopped. Her whole body was tense as she waited, looking around her room, noting how there were no shadows in the daylight. She waited for twenty minutes, different scenarios racing through her mind. When nothing happened she sighed and dropped the book on the bed.

  
“This is ridiculous.”

  
She didn’t return to her bedroom until it was time to sleep. She walked into the dark room, flicking her lamp on as she slipped into her night gown, the material reaching mid-thigh. She worked a comb through her thick hair, braiding it and letting it drape over her shoulder. She yawned loudly as she pushed the grey book to the floor and pulled her soft blanket up over her body. She gave the book one last look before turning the lamp off, darkness surrounding her.

  
She was nearly asleep when her body started to feel warm. She grumbled, her eyes still closed as she kicked her blanket off, the feeling only intensifying. Her eyebrows furrowed as she blindly reached over to her bedside table, trying to find the nob for her fan. A light touch just under the hem of her gown at the back of her thighs made her yelp and jerk into a sitting position, her eyes wide as she stared over at the demon. He was casually straddling her desk chair, his arms folded over the arched back, his head resting on them as he smirked. She could see his tails reaching towards her, feel them sliding up over her bare legs.

  
“Hello kitten.”

  
She shivered as the voice surrounded her, his lips never moving.

  
“You…”

  
His head tilted, “Yes, me. Were you hoping for someone else?”

  
Her head shook immediately, the thought of a different demon appearing before her making her stomach lurch. He laughed at her reaction, his tails caressing up and down the inside of her calves.

  
“You took a very long time to call me back.”

  
She winced at his accusing tone. She was too polite to not apologize, her eyes dipping down to stare at his tails touching her.   
  
“Sorry I just…I needed time to process.”

  
He hummed, “I guessed as much, although I didn’t think it would be so long considering how much you enjoyed it.”

 

Her cheeks turned red as she looked away from him completely. He laughed, the sound making her entire lower body clench, her toes even curling slightly. His tails trailed down to them, teasing them.

  
“What now kitten? I’m assuming you have a reason for calling again.”

  
She looked back to his face, studying his eyes of fire, “You said there was a price.”

  
He stared back at her in silence for a moment before answering, “I did.”

  
She huffed with impatience, “I’d like to know what it is.”

  
He hummed again, his face full of amusement at her constant change of emotions, “I’ve already taken it, kitten. No need to worry.”

  
Her face turned a bit white, trying to run through if something had been taken from her home or her body. His laugh was louder as he saw her panic, his tails playfully inching her gown up, her hands snapping down to tug it back into place.

  
“Don’t worry, it isn’t something you’d notice. Just a small bit of your soul.”

  
She squeaked with fear, “My soul?!”

  
His tails petted her hands, traveling over her bunched knuckles as she gripped her nightgown. His tongue flicked out as his eyes traveled up over her legs.

  
“Yes, your soul. It’s very small, not to worry. It won’t change anything about you and you’ll never notice it’s gone.”

  
“But…why my soul?” Her eyebrows were bunched with worry, her eyes desperately searching his face for answers.

  
“Because it’s my price, kitten. It just is. Some demons have other things, we’re all different.”

  
She looked down over her body, trying to feel if she felt different. What did losing part of her soul mean?

  
“It means nothing in the larger scheme of things, but I suppose if you lost enough of it you might have an issue after you died.”

  
“You mean…I’d go to Hell.”

  
He smiled, his teeth gleaming. Her mouth went dry thinking of the last time they’d been on her body.

  
“Yes, that’s the general result. Don’t worry though. The amount I’d have to take for that to happen would be very large. That would only happen if you summoned me excessively.”

  
She chewed her lip with worry, “You take a piece every time I summon you?”

  
He simply nodded, his tails flicking up over her shoulder to the skin on her collarbone, goosebumps blooming over her skin at the touches. She was trying to process the whole losing-a-piece-of-her-soul thing but his touch was making it difficult to think straight. She didn’t doubt he was doing it on purpose. He laughed at her thought, the sound making her glare.

  
“It’s impolite to intrude on people’s thoughts.”

  
He laughed again, this time his head tilting back as the sound came from his open mouth. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, waiting for him to stop.

  
“You’re very interesting, kitten.”

  
“I have a name.”

  
He stood from the chair and walked towards her, her back pressing to her headboard as he came closer. He leaned forward, his fists resting on the bed on either side of her hips, his body leaning forward so he was eye to eye with her.

  
“I’m sure you do, but kitten is a much better name than any you have, I assure you.”

  
She couldn’t help but eye his built arms, noticing the muscles bunched at the position he was in. The bright flecks over his skin moved where ever her eyes did once again. As she got to his neck she couldn’t help but lick her lips. He rumbled as he leaned closer, their faces only a few inches apart, his hot breath fanning over her skin.

  
“Now, kitten, what can I do for you?”

  
She gulped as she stared at his mouth, his tongue flicking and sliding over his lips. He was teasing her for sure, her body reacting already. Her arms tightened around her body as she tried to keep her brain working.

  
“Do you take your price as soon as I summon you or when I request something?”

  
A slow, knowing grin slid over his lips, those sharp teeth on display again, the look making him even more tempting.

  
“Only when you ask for something and I fulfill it.”

  
She licked her own lips as she watched his tongue flick out again, her voice getting slightly breathless, her heart hammering at how close he was to her.

  
“And it’s a very small piece you take right?”

  
A dark, sinful chuckle echoed in her head, “That’s right. Barely noticeable.”

  
She could feel his tails wrapping around her ankles, the feeling summoning so many sinful images from the last time. Him pulling her legs apart as he ate her out. Him keeping her legs up when she didn’t have the strength as he fucked her into unconsciousness. She let out a soft moan as she remembered the pure ecstasy, her body craving his touch again.

  
“What’s it going to be, kitten? Is another night with me worth a piece of your soul?”

  
She was weak, so very, very weak. She didn’t hesitate as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning up into him as she whispered, “Yes.”

  
His chuckle morphed into a growl as his face buried into her neck, his tongue wrapping around it as he sucked on her skin. His tails pulled her legs up, locking them around his waist, his arms wrapping around her back, her body completely off the bed and pressed to his.

  
She moaned at his mouth on her, her hands traveling down over his shoulders to his back, her nails sliding back up to his horns, her fingers gripping them. He rumbled at the feeling and stood, easily taking her body with his as he strode through her apartment to her dining room table. Her table was a gift from her grandmother, the wood old and strong, the table having been in her family for generations. It was tall and big, just perfect to have a large family or group of friends eat together. It was also apparently the perfect height to reached just below the demon’s hips. He put her on the table, making her kneel as he set her down, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She panted lightly as she stared up at him, his hands moving from her knees to slide up her body, her gown sliding up along with them, her naked body on display as he tossed the material to the floor. She had the urge to cover herself again, years of habit kicking in, but she remembered his reaction last time. Instead, she rewrapped her arms around him, pressing her body to his. He rumbled at the action, his eyes seeming to get brighter as he looked down at her, his hands sliding down her back to grip her bare ass.

  
“Thank you for not ripping my gown.”

  
He grinned, “I liked watching it slide up your body.”

  
She couldn’t help but laugh a little, “I’m glad then. It’s one of my favorites.”

  
He hummed as he pulled her ass cheeks apart then pressed them together, kneading the flesh, the feeling making her groan and rub against him.

  
“Did you touch yourself since I was here last?”

  
Her face turned red as she pressed it unto his chest. He didn’t let her hide for long, one of his tails wrapping around her long braid and tugging it, forcing her face back up to his. His other tail ghosted between her legs, barely touching over her pussy lips, the tease making her squirm and open her legs more.

  
“Did you?”

  
She nodded, “Yes.”

  
“What did you think about, kitten?”

  
She bit her lip as one of his hands moved further down, sliding from her clit back to her ass hole. He repeated the motion, spreading her slick all over her lips and ass. Her hips moved with the motion, her ass pressing back into his fingers as he coated her puckered hole with her own juices. His tongue flicked one of her nipples before giving a small bite to her right shoulder. She jerked at the sensation.

  
“Tell me, kitten.”

  
Her brain tried to conjure up words as her body was on fire, “You. I thought of you.”

  
He started circling her puckered hole as his tails played with her pussy, one rubbing slow circles over her clit while the other entered her just barely at her entrance, the tip of it sliding in and out, the shallow thrusts making her hands grip his shoulders.

  
“More, kitten.”

  
“I um imagined you inside me, holding…ahhh…me down, making me scream, my legs over your shoulders as you…mmm…as you came inside me again.”

  
Her words made him growl, his head moving to lean over her shoulder, his tongue sliding down her spine to her ass, the muscle flicking at her hole as his hands spread her cheeks. She buried her face into his chest as she cried out, her body torn between pressing into his tail on her clit or pressing into his tongue at her ass.

  
His voice filled her hazy mind as he licked her, “You want your legs over my shoulders, kitten?”

  
She cried out and trembled against him as his tongue entered her hole, just barely enough to stretch her open. His tail at her entrance slid in further, properly fucking her as his tail on her clit continued to rub steady circles. There was so much happening, her body torn between the different sensations that she couldn’t answer. A sharp slap to her left ass cheek made her yelp.

  
“Answer me, kitten.”

  
Her nails bit into his back as she gripped him, “Yes, yes please. I need you.”

  
He went still again, the same as when she’d called him beautiful, before letting out a snarl, his touch receding completely. She didn’t have moment to protest as she was quickly pressed to her back, his body looming over hers.

  
“Put your legs up, kitten.”

  
She nodded obediently, her body thrumming with anticipation as she put her legs up on his chest, her feet resting at his collarbones. She wasn’t tall enough to put her legs properly over his shoulders, but as she felt his cock rub against her ass then up to her pussy, she knew it didn’t matter. His hands went to either side of her body, his palms flat as his tails tugged her arms above her head, pinning them there. She panted and whimpered as he slid his cock back and forth between her pussy lips.

  
“Please…inside me…I need...” she begged him as he leaned forward on his hands, the table groaning a bit at his weight.

  
The slight adjustment made her heels hit his shoulders, her excitement over seeing her feet by his head was short lived as he entered her in one deep thrust. She screamed as her first orgasm hit her, the feeling intense from all his teasing. He wasn’t gentle as he fucked into her, his cock splitting once again inside her to press her g-spot, another orgasm rolling through her. He didn’t pull out or switch positions until she was once again begging him to stop, his thrusting ripping orgasm after orgasm from her body. His cocks hit every perfect spot inside her. Even without any teasing he could easily make her scream. She’d never experienced so many orgasms simply from penetration before, her body hardly able to handle the intensity.

  
“You thought of me cumming inside here didn’t you, kitten?”

  
His voice seemed slightly strained as he thrust, his hands moving to her hips now, the size of them easily wrapping her thick hips. She nodded jerkily as he fucked her. He growled as he reached up and tugged hard on her nipple, the pain making her cry out.

  
“Use your words, kitten.”

  
“Yes! Yes, yes, please cum inside me. Fill me up with your heat…oh god it felt so good.”

  
He snarled as his hips started to buck wildly against her, the loud slaps of his thrusts filling her apartment as the table thumped rhythmically against the floor.

  
“No God, just me. Scream for me.”

  
She did as he slammed into her, grinding against her as heat once again flooded into her. The orgasm seemed to go on forever until it didn’t, her body melting against his. She couldn’t move a muscle, her legs falling from his shoulders as he straightened. He pushed her legs apart at the knees as he slid out of her, the action making her groan. She watched him through heavy lids as he watched his cum slowly slide out of her to the table below her ass. His tongue flicked over his lips as he watched. She barely had the energy to smile.

  
“You like cumming in me.”

  
He grinned back at her, watching her fall into deep, satisfied slumber, “More than you realize, kitten.” 


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up in her bed, very similar to the last morning with the demon. However, this time she was clean, her skin obviously wiped down, the mess between her legs gone. She was naked under the thin sheet, but her fan was on next to her, the slight breeze making her sigh from the heat of the previous night. She lay, staring at the ceiling, her body relaxed and thrumming from the ecstasy it had gone through. She thought of the demon, imagined his face, his mouth, his large body. Her clit pulsed painfully, her body demanding that she not over stimulate herself. Her mind ran in circles at her predicament. She experienced out of the world pleasure with the demon, more than she’d ever thought possible, but the price. She groaned and rolled to push her face in a pillow. She’d willingly gave a piece of her soul last night for orgasms. Her face burned at the reality.

  
As soon as she calmed down, she rested her chin on the pillow, trying to think a little more logically. The demon had said the pieces were very small, and wouldn’t effect her. Of course unless she called him excessively. What did excessively mean? How many times would take a large chunk from her soul? How many times could she call him before it took a toll? She was ashamed to even think of the questions, knowing any right minded individual would run in the other direction, clutching their precious soul safely. But they didn’t know what she did. They hadn’t felt what she had. As much as she hated to admit it, the demon made her feel special. He never looked at her body with anything but pure lust. He never made jokes about her weight. He never pushed her away or rejected her. He acted as if he lusted and wanted her as much as she did him. She knew he was simply fulfilling the summons, but it didn’t matter. What was waiting for her with real men? Heartache? Pain? A road leading to loneliness? Was that really worth keeping her soul or was it better to live with pleasure and happiness? She groaned as the questions went unanswered, her alarm going off indicating if she didn’t shower and get ready for work now, she’d never be able to stop for her regular cup of coffee, something she sorely needed today.

  
“Alright. Work then demon…maybe, " she yelled with frustration as she gingerly walked to the bathroom, her legs trembling from exhaustion.

  
She walked into her apartment just after nine at night, her body experiencing a different feeling of exhaustion than the morning. Work had been insane. She managed a shoe store, a job she did until she was finished with school and could be an interior designer. She knew the jobs didn’t really relate but the pay to be a manager was far too helpful to turn away. It was only a few weeks until the holidays and everyone was acting as if the world was ending. People got way too worked up over shoes. She groaned as she slipped her boots off and hung her coat up. She needed a hot bath and some hot food, in that order.

  
Her bathtub was large and seemed as if something out of a fantasy book. It had clawed feet and curved sides. She could immerse her whole body in the water easily. Her whole apartment was the same; perfect. She rented it from the owner who was her father’s long time friend. He gave her a great discount considering how high the rent normally was. It was definitely a high end apartment and she was constantly reminded daily how lucky she was that it was hers.

  
She turned the faucet for hot water before stripping herself. She tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper in the bedroom, her eyes catching the grey book. She waited all but ten seconds before she grabbed the book and headed back to the bathroom, being sure not to get the book wet as she slipped into the tub and turned the water off. She let herself lean back into the water, her head on the edge as she sighed. The day was finally being washed off, her muscles needing the surrounding heat.

  
After a few minutes of relaxing she opened the book and read the sentences. She’d be able to memorize them soon if she continued this. She pricked her finger with a nearby pin, sucking the blood and dropping the book. She knew it would take a while for the demon to appear, her eyes closing as she let her hands gently rub up and down her body. It was simply relaxing to touch herself, her muscles unwinding even more under her hands.

  
“Ohhhh? This is new.”

  
To her credit, she didn’t jerk at the voice or sit up with sudden surprise. Instead she simply opened her eyes and looked to her left, the demon perched on her toilet seat, his elbows on his knees as he leaned over to look at her through the water.

  
“You came rather quickly this time.”

  
He smirked, “I’m glad I did or I would’ve missed this delicious sight.”

  
Her heart hammered at his words, her brain telling her they meant nothing. She eyed his body, the sight of him always making her lower stomach clench.

  
“What can I do for you, kitten?”

  
She let her legs drift up near the surface of the water, her toes peaking out to press against the other end of the tub. She reminded herself firmly to focus before looking at him. He was still smiling down at her, this time his fingers reaching up to playfully trace her toes. She ignored the touch and spoke, her voice full of determination.

  
“I want to talk.”

  
The statement made him look directly at her, his fingers stopping their movements, “Talk?”

  
She nodded, “Yes, talk. I’d like to know a bit more about this price you take from me. I’m not comfortable not knowing specifically what your taking and until I know, I can’t do anything physical with you.”

  
He stared at her for a long time, the silence making her shift uncomfortably under the water. It last so long that she opened her mouth to rephrase herself more pleasantly, but he finally spoke.

  
“You want to know how much I take from you for what reason specifically?”

  
She frowned, “So I know how much I can call you to me before it starts effecting my soul?”

  
His eyes were burning bright, brighter than normal. She bit her lip, not sure if he was upset or not, his face hard to read.

  
“You want to call me regularly?”

  
She flushed, her body dipping under the water to her chin, trying to hide, “Well…if you’d be ok with it. I don’t want to force you. That’s something else I’d like to talk about.”

  
His voice was slow, almost dumbfounded, “You want to talk to me about whether I’m ok with you summoning me? When I’m the one who takes a piece of your soul and fucks you?”

  
She looked at him nervously. He seemed slightly upset. Or maybe, offended? She looked away from him, her eyes filling with tears. She never should’ve called him back, never should’ve ruined a good thing while it lasted. A clawed finger slid under her chin, forcing her face back to his, this time the space between them much smaller.

  
“Why are you crying?”

  
She sniffled, “I’m afraid I’ve upset you and you won’t come back.”

  
He let his thumb caress her jaw, “You realize I’m a demon right? I’m gaining everything when I’m with you. I get a piece of your soul and I get all your pleasure. Why would I be upset?”

  
“But when I summon you don’t you have feelings about it? Whether you want to be with me or not? I don’t know how it works and I don’t want to force you like some sex slave or something.”

  
His chuckle was soft as his thumb wiped away a tear from her cheek, “Crying is pathetic, especially over this.”

  
His words were just as soft as his laugh, no malicious intent in them. She reached up to wipe her eyes, water getting her face even more wet. She felt this whole conversation had gone in a completely different direction than what she intended. She hadn’t wanted to sound needy or afraid of him not answering her in the future, but here she was crying over a demon possible rejecting her. She really was pathetic.

  
She yelped in surprise as he lifted her from the tub, holding her in midair as he stepped into the water and sat down. The water sloshed over the edges from his added size, the level barely coming to his waist now. He sat her on his waist, his knees bent in order to fit. She stared at him, her tears gone as his tongue flicked out and hit the tip of her nose.

  
“You should probably add more water.”

  
Nodding, she reached towards his knees and turned the nob, being sure the water wasn’t too hot for her; she was sure it never could be for him. When the water was up to the edge and just to her breasts, she turned it off, facing him again.

  
“Now, kitten, let’s clear a few things up because I’ve been here three times to see you and two of them had you crying. I’d prefer to avoid that in the future.”

  
She let her hands rest against his chest as she looked at him, her tears drying up, “Ok.”

  
He smiled, “Good. Now, as far as the piece I take and the amount of times you can call me, the number does exist, but for what you’re asking for, you could never approach it in your lifetime. Unless you ask me to kill someone or somehow negatively do something, you can call me as much as you like without having your soul be in danger. I should have explained that better before.”

  
She soaked in his words, a small flicker of hope filling her chest, “Do you take different size pieces for different things?”

  
He nodded, his tails coming from between his legs to rub up and down her back soothingly, “Yes. If you ask for something negative, the price is larger. Killing someone is the ultimate price, which is what many people summon demons for. I’m not sure you’re aware, but most people don’t willingly want to fuck a demon.”

  
She blushed and looked down at his chest, running her fingers over it and making designs with the colorful flecks, “Probably because they’ve never experienced it.”

  
He chuckled, the sound filling the bathroom as he wrapped his arms around her hips, “I suppose, but either way, what you’re asking for is a positive thing and it only effects you. The price for what you ask is miniscule compared to the size of your soul. You could call for me everyday for the rest of your life and I wouldn’t even make a dent.”

  
She smiled at the thought, her reaction not hidden from him as he playfully tickled her sides.

  
“Happy with that, are you?”

  
She laughed and squirmed against him, sighing against his chest as he hugged her to him, “It’s very possible.”

  
He laughed as well, his claws carefully petting her long hair, “Possible, of course. Now for my feelings, which you are the only person in my very long life to ask about, I can assure you I never do something unless I want too.”

  
She sat back and looked up at him, his face tilted down to look at her. The glimmer of hope in her chest was growing, her heart fluttering. Her brain was screaming, telling her not to fall for a large fire looking demon in her tub, but his words and body were making it very difficult.

  
“Never?”

  
He cupped her jaw, his eyes blazing as he brought his face down closer, his voice firm, “Never. So if I’m answering your call and making you scream for me kitten, it’s because I very much want too.”

  
Her eyes dipped down to stare at his lips. It occurred to her that he’d never kissed her and she’d never asked him too. Her tongue wet her lips as she leaned up closer to him, their lips only a few inches apart.

  
She whispered, “I really want too as well, with you. I want…”

  
His breath was hot on her face now, “You want what?”

  
She panted now, her body thrumming as everything seemed to fade away around them. All she could think about and see were his lips. What would kissing him be like? Would he taste good? Would it be hot like the rest of him?

  
He whispered now, the sound directly from his lips, “Ask me and find out.”

  
She let out a needy whimper, her eyes looking up into his with desire, “Kiss me please.”

  
He moaned in response, his lips descending to press to hers, the feeling making her cling to him. He was hot, his mouth tasting like rich spices, his lips molding to hers. He cupped the back of her head as he tilted his, slitting them together perfectly. Her eyes closed and her heart practically stopped. His kiss was consuming and dominating and soft and delicious all wrapped together. She never wanted to part from him, her lips moving against his, her arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. He was holding her tight to him, his arms wrapped around her back. The water shifted around them as they tried to get as close as possible to the other.

  
She opened her mouth, inviting him to do more. He didn’t waste anytime in sliding his tongue into her mouth, just enough to tease hers. His tongue was so smooth compared to a humans and it explored every inch of her. She sucked on the tip, his growl echoing in the bathroom. She shifted, straddling his waist, pressing into him more, never breaking the kiss. She felt so hot. Everything about him made her weak and needy, but his kiss was overwhelming.

  
His voice filled her head, his mouth never leaving hers, “Let me give you more, kitten.”

  
She whimpered into his mouth, her hips pressing down against his already extended cock, her pussy sliding against him. She wanted him inside her so badly, her body practically vibrated with need. He groaned against her mouth at her movements, his right hand reaching behind her to grip his cock, standing it up for her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as she slid down onto his cock, her insides sore from the previous night, but still taking him eagerly.

  
“Fuck you’re always so wet.”

  
She moaned in response, their kiss getting more frantic as she rode him desperately, the water splashing out of the tub. Her lungs were on fire as she moved, her hands digging into his shoulders as she used his large body as leverage to move faster. His claws were digging into her hips, the slight pain nothing compared to the orgasm that was building. She broke the kiss just barely enough to pant, gasping for air before he was pulling her back in with a needy growl, his lips devouring hers frantically. She was whimpering and moaning against his mouth, his tongue and lips eating all her cries of pleasure. She was so close, her body trembling as she rode him wildly.

  
“Cum for me. Only for me.”

  
His words tipped her over the edge as she screamed into his mouth, his answering howl echoing through her skull as he thrust up into her, grinding as he came. The pleasure lasted so long, both of them clinging to the other, their lips no longer moving, but never parting. They finally sagged against each other, both of them panting this time, the silence such a contrast from the muffled screams and growls of a moment ago. She rested against his chest as he held her tight, her breaths hitting his neck. His chest was moving under her. She’d never heard or seen him pant the last two nights he’d come to her. He was always so collected, so in charge. She smiled as she kissed his collarbone softly. It was nice seeing him finally have a reaction to her.

  
“I always have a reaction kitten. I just don’t always show it.”

  
She looked up at him, her smile bright, “I like it.”

  
He huffed and tucked her head back under his chin, “I know.”

  
They lay in the water until it became cold, the change of temperature making her shiver. The demon immediately noticed and lifted her from the tub, stepping out onto her light purple rug, the sight as she looked down making her giggle.

  
“Hmm? What’s funny?”

  
She indicated his sharp, deadly looking feet curling into the shaggy rug, “I think purple might be your color.”

  
He looked down then back at her, a small smile on his lips, “I look amazing in it actually.”

  
She laughed even louder now as he carried her to her bedroom, setting her down on her bed. She drifted to silence, a large smile on her face as she stared up at him. He returned the look, although he was no longer smiling.

  
“Why do you look at me like that?”

  
She frowned and tilted her head to the side, “Like what?”

  
His fingers brushed over her cheeks to her lips, “Like I’m the reason you smile.”

  
Her eyes got large. She was speechless as she stared up at him, her brain rejecting what he had just said. There was no way he was the reason she was happy. Was he? She looked down at her hands, embarrassment and shame running through her. Embarrassment for her unknown, unexplainable emotions for him and shame because she couldn’t find the strength to admit the truth.

  
He cupped her face, tilting it up to look at him as he bent over. His voice was soft as he spoke, “Don’t admit any truth, kitten. Don’t make me the source of your happiness. Don’t forget what I am. I don’t want to see your heart broken.”

  
Her lower lip trembled as she nodded. He nodded back and stepped away, straightening as he stood in the center of her bedroom.

  
“I have to go now. See you soon, sweet kitten.”

  
With that he was gone, vanishing into a wisp of smoke, the heat from his body going with him. She shivered as she pulled a blanket over her body. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying. She refused to acknowledge the truth even to herself. She didn’t care if he left. She didn’t care if she never saw him again. She was not in love with a demon. She certainly didn’t care that he obviously didn’t feel the same. She hugged her knees and pressed her face against them, curling into herself. No, she didn’t care at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

She didn’t call him for another three weeks. She was honestly surprised she had held out that long. She thought of him all the time, especially the last visit. Her heart ached not seeing him to the point that her friends started to take notice. She’d been asked countless times in the past weeks if she’d been dumped and why she hadn’t told them she’d even been dating. She denied both questions regularly, her friends unsatisfied with the answers. She’d eventually simply stopped going out, finding it was the only way to avoid suspicion. But today was a special day and even as her friends had begged her to come out, she only wanted to spend it with one person. Rather, one being. She stubbornly set her chin as she pricked her finger. She wouldn’t let feelings get in the way. She could do this.

  
He appeared before her only a minute after she’d summoned, her body immediately aching for his, her heart squeezing with emotion. She stared up at him, speaking before he had the chance.

  
“It’s my birthday.”

  
His tails flicked as he waited, seeming to sense she had more to say. She walked up to him, deliberately swinging her hips just enough to draw his eyes. She’d worn her own gift to herself: a dress. It was sexy, far too sexy for her to ever have the courage to wear in public. It was bright red and wrapped around her body, the neckline dipping dangerously low, the bodice cupping and lifting her breasts. It emphasized every curve she had and even though she didn’t appreciate all of them, she knew he did. The hemline came to just above the knee but there were two long slits at the front of her thighs that stopped a few inches above mid-thigh. She wore black, lacy, strappy heels to top it off.

  
She smirked as his tongue flicked out and slid over his lips, his eyes traveling down and up her body slowly. He let out a low growl as she stood before him, her black nails lightly traveling down his chest to his waist, teasing him.

  
“It’s my birthday and I want to taste you.”

  
His tails flicked harder, his eyes flaming as he stared down at her. She felt his chest rising and falling faster, his breath on her even hotter than normal. She put both hands on his waist now, lightly scratching down towards his growing bulge, teasing the slit where his cock emerged from. She felt his tails move to wrap around her legs, his hands moving to grab her arms. She immediately tapped the middle of his chest hard.

  
“Ah ah. I want to taste you and I don’t want you to touch me. That’s what I’m asking for today. Will you give it to me?”

  
His hands and tails seemed to hover before he pulled them away, growling again as her nails slid down to his waist again. She felt his tongue flick out just above her face, his voice husky and strained.

  
“Yes, kitten, but I warn you.”

  
She cocked her head to the side playfully as she slid her thumb back and forth over his slit, feeling his cock start to push through.

  
“Oh? Warning me about what?”

  
He let out a snarl as she thumbed over the tip of his cock now.

  
“You will be paid back for this next time,” he leaned down to speak directly in her ear, his words barely recognizable over his growl, “In full.”

  
She looked directly into his eyes, gripping his cock hard as she spoke, “Good.”

  
With that she fell to her knees, kneeling on her ottoman from the living room. He was far too tall for her to reach his waist if she knelt on the floor, but the footstool was perfect height, her head directly in front of his waist. She didn’t play coy or delicate, her mood demanding that he felt the same pleasure he’d given her; demanding that he knew it was her that was giving it to him.   
She tilted his cock down towards her mouth, noticing there was already pre-cum dripping from the head. It was the same color as the flecks on his body.

  
“No wonder it always feels so hot when you cum inside me,” she looked up at him, “I wonder how hot you’ll taste.”

  
He bared his teeth down at her in answer, his fists clenching at his sides. She laughed at his miserable display of restraint. She looked him in the eye as she licked his head, noticing that the slight tip of it moved on it’s own, rubbing against her tongue. She didn’t mind that much movement, instead she flicked it back playfully. The demon groaned above her, his hips pressing forward slightly. She smiled and flicked his head again before wrapping her lips around it and gently sucking. He gasped above her, her eyes noticing his hands hovering above her head. She stopped sucking and looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth. He growled louder at her stillness, his hands going back to his sides obediently.

  
“What a good boy,” she thought, knowing he would hear her.

  
His chuckle was full of strained need, “Oh kitten, you’ll pay dearly for this.”

  
She hummed as she took more of his cock into her mouth. She ignored him as she noticed slight bumps along the bottom of his cock. It was also much thicker halfway down. She pulled away, enjoying his soft moan. She studied his cock, noticing lines on either side of it that started halfway down and went to the base. She was reminded of his cock splitting while inside her. She fingered the line on one side, the action making him jerk.

  
She hummed with thought, as she tapped his cock, “Do that thing that you do inside me. I want to see how you look when you’re fucking me.”

  
He groaned long and low, his cock splitting into two, the lower one smaller, but still quite large. She watched in wonder as the lower cock seemed to be similar to the peaked tip of his upper one, the cock able to move separately as if another finger. She grinned as she wrapped her hand around his upper cock, her tongue traveling up his lower one, enjoying the way it pushed into her mouth, seeking her wet heat. He was grunting and moaning more now, this lower cock seeming to be much more sensitive that the upper. She wrapped her lips around it and slowly started to bob her head up and down, it’s length much more manageable that the upper one. She moved her hand to jerk the upper cock, moving in time with her mouth.

  
She looked up at him, her sex getting soaked as she saw his straining muscles, his hips starting to thrust with her, his eyes blazing as he stared down at her. His mouth was open, his tongue lolled out, hanging towards her. She slid her free hand down between her thighs, hiking her dress up to her hips. She sucked him hard as she slid her middle finger against her clit, circling it firmly. The action made him howl, his claws digging into his palms so hard black blood dripped from his hands. She didn’t want him to hurt himself, but she really couldn’t demand he stop. She knew he wanted her mouth on him more than he cared if he bled. His words next only confirmed her thoughts.

  
“Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

  
She moaned around his cock, taking all of his lower one into her mouth, swallowing around the head, her finger rubbing her clit harder. Her eyes snapped up as she heard a loud smash. His hand closest to the wall was now embedded into it, his claws buried into the light blue plaster. She groaned at his display, her hips starting to move as her finger moved faster. She switched her hand and mouth on his cocks, her mouth taking the much larger upper one while her hand gripped and stroked the lower one. She watched as his head tilted back, his mouth open as he spoke in an unknown language. She moved her mouth faster, her hand jerking him frantically as her orgasm built quicker than expected. She hadn’t known this would turn her on as much as it was, but him being constrained while she gave him pleasure made her juices slick her fingers.

  
She didn’t stop until her thighs were trembling and his hips were bucking into her. She pulled back as she saw his body clenching up, her own on the peak of climax. She was breathless as she spoke, “Which one?”

  
He panted as he stared down at her, “Top.”

  
She immediately placed her mouth around the top cock’s tip, sucking hard as she jerked the rest of it frantically. Her other hand was quickly rubbing her clit, her hips bucking at this point. She heard him shout in that unknown language as heat hit her tongue, filling her mouth. She screamed around his cock as she came on her fingers, her whole body shaking as pleasure flowed through her. She swallowed as much of him as she could before she had to pull away, the rest of his fiery cum sliding down her chin to her breasts.

  
She panted for a moment before looking up at him, his eyes sure to burn right through her if they could. He was panting as well, his tongue still hanging from his mouth. She slid a finger through the cum on her chest, bringing it to her mouth and sucking it off.

  
“Exactly as I imagined.”

  
Before he could respond or reach for her, she stood on shaky legs, turned her back to him and reached behind to unzip her dress. She let it fall to the ground as she stepped out of it. He let out a high pitched growl, the sound almost like a whimper. She looked over her shoulder, smirking before leaving the room to head to the shower.

  
“See you next time. Kitten.”

  
His answering growl was so loud she was sure her neighbors would think it was thunder. She however grinned to herself as she shut the bathroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

She made him wait a week until she summoned him back. It was relatively short, but she knew it was probably driving him crazy. She knew because it was driving her crazy. Her whole body had ached to be filled by him when she’d gotten into the shower after teasing him and no amount of orgasms or vibrators made the ache go away. She also knew she was burying her feelings under the sex she craved from him, but it was the only way she knew how to keep him in her life.

  
As soon as she pricked her finger she spoke, knowing he would hear her, “Fuck me please.”

  
A dark, sinister laugh filled the room, a warm breeze brushing over her naked body. She’d forgone clothes, tired of having her favorite pieces torn to shreds. She looked around for the demon, but only saw her living room.

  
“Oh kitten. You’ll have to do better than that.”

  
Before she could respond her body was forced down by the breeze, her knees hitting her rug almost painfully, her arms held behind her back by an invisible force. Her pulse was racing as her eyes darted around the room.

  
“You want me to fuck you?”

  
Her voice wasn’t as confident as it had been when she’d summoned him, “Y-yes.”

  
Sharp claws pricked at her skin over her left ass cheek, the sudden feeling of pain making her gasp and squirm away.

  
“Ah ah kitten. I told you you’d pay.”

  
“I’ll pay. I understand. Please,” she was panting as the claws had been replaced with the wetness of a tongue, the small drops of blood from her cheek being licked up leisurely.

  
The demon chuckled, his touch disappearing, “Oh I know you will.”

  
She thought she had known everything he could do to her. She thought it wouldn’t be so bad, but she’d obviously forgotten one important aspect about him: he was a demon.

  
The breeze teased her mercilessly. It caressed her breasts, her stomach, her back and hips. It brushed down her legs to her feet, then back up in a constant repetitive circuit. It came so close to brushing against her pussy lips, but it never made contact. The torture went on forever, her mind focusing more and more on her lower body, her core aching more and more after every brush the breeze didn’t give her. It went on and on until she could only feel her pussy, the rest of her ceasing to matter as she widened her legs and bucked her hips, desperately trying to get any sort of contact.

  
Her mouth opened on a sob as the aching became painful, her body hyperaware and sensitive, “Please please stop.”

  
The breeze stopped caressing her immediately, the absence making her nearly scream in frustration, “No don’t….please…fuck!”

  
The laugh was back, “Problem kitten?”

  
She glared into the darkness of the room, hoping he could see her, “I meant stop teasing me.”

  
The demon tsked at her, “Obviously you need a bit more.”

  
The teasing went on for 30 minutes. She only knew because the demon gave her timely updates. She was sure this was done purposely to make everything seem longer. It worked. When he announced the time she was trembling, her knees ached, and her body was wound so tight she knew if he barely breathed on her pussy she would fall apart.

  
Her eyes squeezed shut as tears ran down her face, her voice breaking as she sobbed for him, “Please please please I need you.”

  
She was slammed against the nearby wall, his body appearing against her, her breath knocked out of her. He growled as his tails forcing her legs up and out, his hands squeezing her ass as he thrust inside her. She screamed from the invasion. She was soaked but not completely stretched and prepared. That didn’t stop him, or her. Her orgasm ripped through her body, her scream piercing as she gripped his horns. Their bodies smacked together wildly as his teeth latched onto her throat, just enough to break the skin, his lips pressing against the wound as he sucked on her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as one of his hands moved up to grip the hair at her skull, forcing her head to stay back as he bit and licked all up her neck, his hips pumping between her legs.

  
Another orgasm hit her, her legs trying to straighten as she quaked against him, his tails not allowing them to move. She was gasping for breath now, his heat and strength seeming to suck away her oxygen.

  
“I can’t…” she gasped and panicked as she realized it was definitely getting harder to breathe.

  
He snarled in response, his hips stopping as he strode towards her bathroom, his cock still buried inside her. He stepped into her shower and hit the cold water, letting it cascade over their bodies. She yelped at the temperature shock, his teeth clamping down on the other side of her neck to keep her still. He pressed her to the cool tiles, his hips fucking into her again. She moaned and gasped at the cool air hitting her lungs. His heat made it so she didn’t stay cold, but the temperatures were wreaking just as much havoc on her skin as he was. His cocks split inside her, the lower one grinding against her g-spot, her scream piercing, her hips bucking against his. He reached down and gripped the back of her knees, bending them up as far as they would go, his torso pressing hers against the wall.

  
She was screaming again not 5 seconds later, her inner walls fluttering around his cocks. He didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he was shouting next to her ear, his hips grinding up as his heat filled her. It was too much, his cum sliding out past his cock to the shower tiles below. She sagged against him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. They both panted together before he stepped under the cold shower with her, her body soaking up the cool temperature. He only stood there for a moment before heading back to her bedroom, not bothering to dry them. He sat on her bed before laying back, her body laying over his, his cock still inside her.

  
She finally spoke, her voice hoarse, “Don’t leave, please.”

  
She felt him slide a hand up to her head, gentle stroking her hair before she drifted off to sleep.

  
The heat is what woke her. She groaned sleepily as she kicked her legs, her body automatically trying to push her blanket away. Her feet didn’t hit a blanket, instead a very firm pair of legs instead. Her sleepy brain processed her situation in slow pieces. There were legs next to hers, heat surrounding her, an arm wrapped around her back, a hand resting on her hip, and her head was rubbing against a large, firm chest. Her brain was almost to the conclusion until a deep, gravel filled rumbled rose from the chest under her to her ear, another arm wrapping around her. She was locked firmly against her demon, his whole body pressed to hers as he hugged her to him in his sleep. She didn’t open her eyes, thinking it was a dream, not wanting him to vanish as soon as she completely woke up.

  
He mumbled, “Not a dream. Told you that before.”

  
She squirmed, sliding her arms up and out of his hold to wrap around his neck, her eyes still closed, “Promise?”

  
He hummed in response, his breaths evening out. She smiled to herself. She hadn’t been sure if he slept or not, but hearing him lightly snore made something inside of her burst with happiness. If she had been alone she would’ve danced and jumped around her room, but instead she rubbed her face more against his chest, snuggling into him as close as humanly possible, her fingers lightly stroking up and down the back of his head, her fingertips moving between his horns. She sighed into his body, not even noticing the heat anymore. She was so happy. She knew it was wrong, but she didn’t care anymore. This was pure bliss, being wrapped in her demon’s arms after a night of pleasure.

  
She hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep again until her body was shifted and gently laid back on the bed; an empty bed this time. Her eyes snapped open, her body on alert as she looked around the room. She didn’t have to search long, the demon barely just standing from her bed, his back to her.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
She desperately wanted him to stay, her hand reaching out to touch his back. He stood just out of her reach and turned to her, his face serious. She gulped at the look. He’d never looked so serious before.

  
“Nothing. I’m simply leaving.”

  
She tried to stay calm and collected as she sat up, crossing her legs and pulling a blanket up to her chest, “I understand.”

  
He snorted, “I highly doubt that.”

  
Her heart was threatening to stop, this flow and direction of conversation already not going down a positive path. She kept her feelings to herself, her thoughts muted as best she could.

  
“I understand you’re leaving right now. Is there something else you’d like me to understand?”

  
He stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head and sighing, “You’re not stupid, kitten, don’t play it.”

  
Her laugh was weak, “I remember you saying the opposite when we first met.”

  
“Yes. It turned out I was the stupid one, but not any longer. I’m sorry, kitten.”

  
Her heart dropped to her stomach, her whole body feeling the urge to throw up. She wanted to reject what he was saying, scream at him, throw something, or simply sob her heart out. She opted for the last one, a tear sliding down her cheek as she looked up at him.

  
“You won’t come back will you?”

  
His shoulders fell as he stared down at her, his voice painfully soft, “No, kitten.”

  
She needed to know, even though she was sure the answer would break her more, “Why?”

  
He cupped her face, pressing his forehead gently to hers, “Because I can’t take your heart.”

  
More tears flowed as she gripped his jaw, “But you’ll take my soul.”

  
“It’s different.”

  
She pressed her lips to his, clinging to him, trying to memorize his taste and feel before he left her. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, the fires blue now instead of bright orange.

  
“They aren’t. I’m giving them both to you happily.”

  
He shook his head, “I can’t let you. I’m sorry. Goodbye, my kitten.”

  
He kissed her forehead before vanishing, her hands now holding nothing as she pressed them to her face, crying her broken heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is very brief mentions of attempted rape in this chapter.

He wouldn’t come back, no matter how many times she summoned him. She swore in the movies the demons had to appear if summoned but real life turned out to be much more difficult. She cried as she held the grey book in her hands, nearly two months passed since she’d last seen him.

She whispered while staring at the book, her bloodied finger smearing the cover, “If you don’t appear now I’m tossing this book away. Please.”

  
She waited. She waited all night only to awaken cold and sore on the floor, the book on the floor next to her. She allowed herself to cry once more, her heart aching. She spent the day wallowing in her heartbreak. She ended the day in front of her fireplace, the flames lighting the dark room, crackling as they burned.

  
“How appropriate.”

  
She gripped the book tight, waiting one more moment. Maybe he would show. Maybe all it took was one more minute of waiting. She felt nothing. No heat, not laughter filling the room, just herself and the fire before her. She tossed the book into the flames, watching as it burned and curled into black ash. She was half expecting something dramatic, but also wasn’t entirely surprised when nothing special happened. She lay next to the fire, watching the flames, feeling the heat on her body. If she closed her eyes she could pretend it was him, imagine his eyes instead. She kept her eyes open and watched the flames until she couldn’t anymore, sleep pulling her lids shut.

  
He watched her from the shadows, being sure not to announce himself in anyway. He silently watched as she drifted off to sleep, the fire keeping her warm. As soon as he was sure she was deep asleep, he approached her. He was being selfish, he knew it, but he didn’t care. Maybe it was because he was a demon or maybe he was just inherently greedy, either one would suffice. He couldn’t leave her alone. He craved her. Not just with his body but his heart, with every fiber of his being. He wanted so badly to hug her, tell her he was sorry, kiss her until she clung so sweetly to him, make her obsessed with him. But he couldn’t. It would destroy her. To love a demon came at a large cost. She would surely end in Hell with him if she gave him her heart. It was something he couldn’t let happen. He had realized finally, a bit slowly, how much he cared for her and how much he couldn’t keep her close. He was no good, literally the definition of evil; he couldn’t damn her soul to make himself happy.

  
So instead he watched her, looking down at her sleeping face, lightly running his fingers through her long hair. He watched from afar because it was what he deserved. He didn’t deserve to touch her or be the center of her love. He knew she would be ok though. His kitten was strong. She would move on and eventually look back on this as a phase she’d made up, but he wouldn’t. He would always remember her, always watch over her. She was so special to him, so precious; the only woman who had ever loved him unconditionally. He leaned down and softly kissed her temple.

  
It took nearly another six months for her to finally feel that she could move on. Her grief had lasted so long, her heart probably never going to feel the same again. She’d fallen for the demon so hard and so fast. It’d left a scar on her, one that was too deep to properly repair. So she didn’t. She gradually picked herself up and resumed her life. She went to work, took another semester and aced all her classes, and even started jogging. She ate a bit more healthy, drank more water, tried everything to help her body heal. It did finally and now she was only one more semester away from graduating and was in the process of switching jobs to become an interior design assistant. Her body felt better, her care for it really showing. Her skin seemed to glow and she’d gone down a whole dress size. Her life was really starting to look up and during the day she could keep all that in mind and be happy.

  
At night though, she struggled. She had finally started sleeping in her bed away from the fire that seemed to lull her to sleep, but the nightmares always came. Always the same one of her demon leaving her, her body fading away into nothing as he walked away from her. She knew she couldn’t last by revolving her life around her love for him, but it still hurt, she still ached. Ironically it was only her heart that ached, not her body. For 8 months she hadn’t had the urge to do anything physical with herself or someone else. She lay curled in bed every night, doing her best to forget fiery eyes and a shadowy voice in her ears. In the morning she found the strength to continue, but every night, she wasn’t sure she could last.

  
It was on such a night that a horrible smell hit her nose. She was already awake but she sat up, her hand covering her nose as she looked around her room. It was dark and the only sound was her fan humming, but the stench seemed to permeate from everything. She practically choked on the smell as she stood, grasping her door handle, trying to escape her room. The door didn’t budge as she tugged. She used both hands, tugging desperately, her body screaming at her to run, to escape. She felt a sticky, gooey substance wrap around her ankles. She looked down in horror as a dark green, bubbling ooze was enveloping her.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                              She screamed, but the sound came out as a hoarse whisper, “Please no! Please wake up, wake up!!”

  
A thin, shrill voice came from behind her, “Not a dream, slut.”

  
The ooze was up to mid thigh now, her legs unable to move no matter how much she jerked. She cried out in panic as she was moved next to the bed, the ooze forcing her to bend over, her legs being forced open. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled, unable to do anything.

  
“Please stop!”

  
“Ahhhh no no, slut. That’s not what you told him. You let him fuck you, right? Let him cum in this filthy body? Why not me? I am a demon too. Let me use your body.”

  
Her stomach churned as a slimy hand slid down her back to her hips, a large body pressing against her ass, the voice in her ear now as he bent over her.

  
“Any demon will do, right? A slut is a slut after all.”

  
She sobbed, trying her hardest to fight but the ooze wouldn’t budge. She begged, pleaded to be released but the grotesque creature behind her simply laughed, his hands sliding over her body, pushing at her clothes. She went quiet, her mind searching for the words she need, a painful gasp leaving her as the demon slices a cut over her left hip, the pain felt as if it burned. She hurried, mumbling the words she so desperately needed to get out, the few sentences never taking this long before.

  
“What are you saying, you slut?!”

  
The demon was too late in clasping a hand over her mouth, the words already said, her lower lip already dripping blood from how hard she’d bit it. The slime demon turned her over, her legs kicking as her nails tried scratching at him, his ooze slipping away as he tried to rearrange her.

  
“You stupid slut! It doesn’t matter. He won’t come to you. He’s abandoned you don’t you get it? Why do you think I came here?”

  
She didn’t care as she kicked and tried to crawl away. The ooze gripped her legs, spreading them forcefully, a hard hit slamming into the left side of her face. She felt lightheaded as she tried to breathe, her lip even more split now, blood sliding down her chin. She thought it was her fuzzy mind conjuring up the emerging shadow behind the slime demon, but her heart knew better. She broke into hysterical, happy tears at seeing his fiery eyes, this time the flaming orbs were black, just as the rest of him, no colorful flecks in sight. The slime demon seemed immovable just a moment ago, that was until he was slammed into the nearby wall, his shrill shriek making her cringe and clutch her ears. He struggled against her demon, his beady green eyes wide as he yelled.

  
“No! You left her! You threw her away!! I get her now!”

  
The roar that filled the room made the apartment shake, her demon tearing off the slime demon’s entire right arm. It evaporated instead of clinging back to his body, the creature screaming in pain. Her demon hissed, his voice full of rage, “She’s mine, now and forever! You’ll regret ever laying your filthy fucking hands on her!"

  
With that, they vanished, the sudden stillness of the room making her mind whiplash. She waited until the state of her body kicked into her banged up head. The stench clung to her still, her feet barely getting her to the bathroom in time for her to vomit. She tugged her clothes off, throwing them in the garbage and stepped into a scalding hot shower. She scrubbed her body harshly, soaping herself up so many times she finished a nearly full bottle of body wash. She wrapped herself in her fresh robe and immediately headed to the sink where she brushed and gargled mouthwash over and over, until she felt if she continued her teeth might bleed out. She didn’t hesitate in tearing the sheets from her bed, tossing them in the garbage as well before heading to her fireplace. She started the fire and wrapped a thick throw blanket around her body. She sat there, huddled in her warm cocoon until another source of heat filled the room.

  
She turned her head slightly to the right, her eyes absorbing the sight of her demon before her. He looked as he normally did, bright orange fire in his eyes, matching colorful flecks over his body. His tails flicked behind him. She was thankful he didn’t have any stench or leftovers from that monster, not sure that she could stomach it even if it was him.

  
“He was a demon, not a monster. Same as me.”

  
She stared at him, her broken lower lip trembling as she spoke, “Not the same as you.”


	8. Chapter 8

They stared at each other until tears started to flow from her eyes, the salt making her wince as it hit her open cut. He sighed as he walked to her kitchen and came back with a damp, cool cloth, holding it out to her. She shook took it from him, holding it to her lip as she cried more.

  
“You finally came.”

  
He growled, “Not fast enough.”

  
She shook her head in disagreement, “You came just in time.”

  
He sat down next to her, his large body looked comical sitting cross legged next to hers.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
She wiped her eyes with the cloth and looked at him again, anger filling her, “For what?”

  
He looked down, the sight the first time she’d ever seen him show any sign of submissiveness.

  
“For everything. For not being there to protect you from the beginning. For never answering your calls. For leaving you. For causing you so much pain," he looked at her, his voice achingly soft and gentle, “For never telling you how I felt about you and for being a coward.”

  
She swallowed hard, her anger rising at his apology, “You left me alone for 8 months. You broke my heart.”

  
She hit his chest hard, her knuckles red at the impact. She did it again until she was beating his chest, her anger flooding out as she cried and hit him over and over. He didn’t move or try to stop her, instead taking every hit she gave him in silence and acceptance. She sat back and ran an arm over her eyes before glaring at him.

  
“Why? Why would you do that?”

  
“You’ll go to Hell.”

  
She frowned, “What?”

  
He pressed a hand to his chest, his face earnest, “You’ll go to Hell. If you love me, your soul will be damned forever. That’s the price of loving a demon.”

  
She didn’t think twice, “So?”

  
“So?! What do you mean so??”

  
She would’ve laughed at his shocked reaction if she could. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, pure unimpressed calm painted over her features.

 

“I mean so what? Aren’t you in Hell? If I loved you, wouldn’t I want to be with you anyways? And besides, isn’t that my choice to make?”

  
He looked completely shocked until he let his head hang in defeat, “Oh kitten. You’ll be the death of me.”

  
“Is that possible?”

  
He groaned and looked at her in frustration, “Yes it is.”

  
She hummed, “Interesting. Now that we’ve cleared up the fact that I get to chose where my soul goes, not you, continue.”

  
He cocked his head in confusion, “Continue?”

  
“Your feelings.”

  
He stared at her in silence. He saw the strength emanating from her, her stubbornness clearly present on her face. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, a small smile on his lips at the thought.

  
“Don’t think smiling all cute will help. Confess your sins, Demon.”

  
He chuckled as he reached forward and took her hands, enjoying how small they were compared to his. She was so small yet had him wrapped up in knots.

  
“I confess to being enamored with a human. I confess to feeling things for her I’ve never experienced. I confess to wanting to be with her every minute of the day and night. I confess to wanting to know every little thing about her. I confess to loving her with all my black heart and I confess to always loving her until I cease to exist.”

  
He didn’t have to wait for a response as she lunged into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, hugging him with all her strength. He rumbled with happiness, hugging her back and cradling her in his lap. He loved her scent, his face pressing down into her neck as he breathed her in.

  
She spoke against his shoulder, her words muffled, “I love you too. So, so much. Please. Don’t ever do that again.”

  
He hugged her tighter, rubbing his face in her neck, “Never. I’m sorry, my love.”

  
She smiled as she pulled back, caressing his face as she looked up into his eyes, “No more kitten?”

  
He chuckled and flicked her nose playfully with his tongue, “Do you like kitten better?”

  
She laughed as she pressed her lips to his cheek, “Mmm maybe we’ll leave kitten for the bedroom.”

  
He growled as he turned his head towards hers, “If you say so. Kitten.”

  
She laughed lightly, the sound cut off from his lips capturing hers. She went weak in his arms, his body holding hers as close as possible. The fire cracked next to them, the flames no longer needed to keep her warm at night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
